A Tale of Neverwinter
by Nattfodd
Summary: Just the backstory of one of my many Neverwinter Nights characters. It links together the OC and Shadows of Undrentide. It's also my first fic, so be brutal with the reviews 'kay.


**A Tale of Neverwinter**

Part One: Drogan's Academy

Although now that I look back on it, my time a Master Drogans academy seemed all too short. It was there that I met two of the people who gave my life meaning, Ven, a young Paladin in training, and of course old Master Drogan, himself, the old dwarf never could turn away a person in need. It was here that I learned almost everything I know about being a warrior, and a person. It was also here that I discovered my true calling, but that is a tale for another time. During my time there, I met many travelers and witnessed many more students either quit and go back to their homes or graduated the academy and set out on their destiny.

I often think back on my time here at the academy, and wonder if there was some way that maybe I could have stayed here, especially what during what happened while I was away pursuing my own "destiny". I have repeatedly apologized to Drogan, but he always tells me that my fate was laid elsewhere. I truly believe him, but there are times when I look back and wonder if I were here could I have made a difference. But it is times like those that I am at my weakest, it is also during these times that I have found moments of clarity and forged ahead to meet my fate.

It has been said, that without me, Faerun as we know it would be in utter ruin, but I say that I was a small player in the god's greater scheme of things. And even though I don't like to admit it, I firmly believe that the gods were watching over me. People often ask me why I came back to Hilltop and my answer is always the same, this place is my home and I vow to protect it with my life, if necessary.

- Toman Floman

**Chapter **1

As the sounds of battle echoed throughout the corridor, Toman flinched with every death wail.

"I should be used to that by now," Toman cursed.

Nevertheless, he ventured forward, knowing that up ahead he would either find death or glory beyond his wildest dreams. As Toman approached the end of the corridor, a wave of anxiety washed over him the likes of which he has never felt before.

"Why now, of all times," thought Toman as he stopped a few feet shy of the door. "Is it fear? No, not for my self at least."

He took a deep breath, and finally drew his sword. But, unlike most warriors who favor the bastard sword, and the great sword, Toman favored this sword above all others. He dove into his belt pouch and brought forth a necklace with a small pendant, engraved with a series of runes, and a small ring, given to him by someone dear, and placed it around his neck. Grasping the two charms, he knelt down in prayer.

"Tyr, Tempus. I know I have not acknowledged the both of you, but I do know this, the two of you have been watching over me, else I would have perished so many times before. I am not asking for your blessings, for I am not worthy enough. Instead, I only ask that you help me free the trapped soul beyond that door."

As he rose a distant, yet familiar voice cut through his thoughts like a hot blade.

"Toman, hey Toman," said the voice. "Toman wake up!"

In one of the bed rooms of Drogan's academy, Ven stooped over the bed trying to rouse its occupant.

"Wha…what's happening, asked Toman sleepily. "Are we under attack?"

Ven took a few steps away, and began to laugh. "No, nothing like that," he replied as he grabbed a pair of breeches, "but, if you don't hurry, you'll wish that we were."

Ven tossed the breeches to Toman, who had already gotten out of bed and looked at Ven, dumfounded. He then began to eat some of the bread and cheese Ven had brought him for breakfast, while trying to juggle his clothes and cup of cider in the same hand. Upon seeing this, Ven begins to laugh almost uncontrollably, almost falling onto the floor. Toman, forgetting that Ven was still in the room, almost dropped everything, when Ven started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Toman.

"Are you going to get dressed or not?"

With that being said, Ven left the room, leaving the door open. Just as Ven left the room, as if on cue, Mischa glanced into the room. Upon seeing Toman, her face began to turn red. At the same moment, Toman, not realizing what she was seeing, casually waved at her. He then turned and began to dress. As he looked into the mirror, he realized just what made Mischa blush; he was standing there in nothing but his undergarments. He then dressed hurriedly, finishing the last of his cider, and then grabbed his sword belt, and hurried down the stairs for his training session with Master Drogan.

"You're late," said a gruff voice as Toman bounded down the last of the stairs.

"Sorry, master," replied Toman as he tried to catch his breath, "I…didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know lad, I know. You had a premonition didn't you?"

"More like a nightmare."

Drogan nodded and sighed, "I did not think that it would happen so soon, but it seems that he is preparing his plans as we speak."

"He?"

"We will speak of this later, but at the moment we must proceed with your training. I was hoping that I wouldn't have to use this exercise for another year, but it seems that we must increase your training."

"But…"

"Your exercise will test not only your endurance, but your swordsmanship as well. You must defend yourself for three hours, by the water-clock in my lab. But, you must not kill a single enemy."

After he finished speaking, Drogan began the spell that would begin the training session. He spoke the language of magic, and a portal appeared, ready to transport Toman to his training area.

"Your pendant will glow when it is time for you to return. Now enter the portal."

Toman hesitated, and then strode forth into the portal. Almost as quickly as he entered, he emerged into a horde of goblins. Toman turned to flee back to the portal but it had already closed. He was here alone, scared, and surrounded by enemies that would kill him first and ask questions later. So he drew his sword, not only to survive, but to prove to himself that he was more than a fifteen year old boy, but he was a man.

"Come and get me you green bastards," yelled Toman, "I am no easy meat."

With that, both Toman and the goblins charged.


End file.
